Stacey Tesmo
"I sneak through Jessica's little stupid lair she has going on. What is this? Fairy Tail?" Stacey Tesmo is one of the main protagonists of _Fan_Fics_Are_Us 's Moving To The 'Small Town'. She is the twin sister of Mia Tesmo and the daughter of God. She is notably known for her abrupt behaviour and once being The Devil. The whole world knows her name as she was The Devil, and because the mass destruction she had caused to the world when she was in Year 4. She is very popular in her high school alongside Mia, and is a world famous supermodel. Everyone seems to be very jealous of Stacey. Appearance Stacey is an attractive young girl with black hair and red eyes. She is often described by other characters as beautiful, hot, pretty and by some 'sexy'. Her hair is naturally black and her eyes are naturally red. She at one stage had brown hair and wore it in two ponytails to display herself as innocent and hide her true form. She then dyed her hair blonde followed by her hair becoming naturally black as she engaged more in her Hell family. She is sometimes seen wearing blue, brown or green eyes contacts to hide her demon eyes. Stacey has been described as 'perfect', and a lot of people have commented on her having 'the best tits' and 'the best ass', same with her twin. Personality Stacey is often seen acting in a rude and intimidating manner. She lacks empathy for those around her and is often seen bullying people and taking photos of people then posting them on an ugly account with her twin sister Mia, and/or Craig Tucker or Kenny McCormick. This is shown in the book when she takes a photo of someone just being sweet and working up the courage to say hello to her. I miss Kenny!!! Oh well, oh no it's that weirdo who never stops smiling!! "Hello!!!!" It says. '' ''"BLOB." I say and take a close up photo of his face and post it on my ugly people account. Her friends and her define their fellow students as 'uglies', or 'creatures' or 'parasites'. Stacey sometimes screams at an 'ugly' walking by due to the fact that their physical appearance is so distasteful that Stacey ends up screaming at them. She doesn't care that the 'ugly' becomes sad, and she often gains happiness from other people's misfortune/s. Stacey also has the ability to charm people into getting what she wants and will go as far to sleeping with them in order to gain information or just fulfil her sexual desires. Stacey is known to be very manipulative, this is shown many times when she always ends up winning and others humiliating themselves for Stacey's needs. She also possesses the ability to act as if she never did anything and can cover it up almost instantly with even a simple lie. She can easily put on an innocent act to hide her real side. At some points Stacey has been noted to be quite insane, sometimes even described as a 'psychopathic/sociopathic demon'. People are also scared of Stacey, they run away in fear when she walks into the school and usually bow to her. Stacey is also a massive snob. She is seen wearing expensive brands a lot, and driving only expensive cars. She often puts down people for being 'poor', and has EXTREMELY high standards. She claims that if someone isn't rich, she won't ever associate with them. She sees people with a lower income as 'peasants' and describes them as 'nothing but dirt from the sewers'. Despite her uncalled for behaviours, she has been seen feeling somewhat remorse for things she does to her friends and family. Stacey has also been seen as notably intelligent. Throughout Middle School, she had an extremely good intellect, earning 100% on every test, and always completing her homework to it's fullest. Unfortunately, as Stacey's life got more chaotic and she grew older, she had become more slothful and had substituted her high intellect with an extremely sexually active, party obsessed, psychopathic/sociopathic, bully, personality. Stacey is also known to have a 'Yandere' side. She gets extremely fired up when she sees Kenny talking to someone else, or being rejected by Kenny. This will result in her laughing hysterically and attempting to kill people simultaneously. Stacey has been said to kill people who get in the way of her and Kenny's love and states she will do whatever it takes to make Kenny 'her's'. She is not afraid to push boundaries to claim her 'prize' (Kenny), and will often accidentally lower her own reputation shortly before boosting it up again. Stacey can manipulate everyone into thinking she was either possessed or staging an act. Powers and Abilities Stacey can teleport and is shown to have incredible 'superhuman' strength. She is often called a 'badass'. Stacey's teleportation expands to allowing her to teleport more than 5 people around her, or people from an infinite distance away from her, to her. Her strength however, is naturally gifted to her from her father, God, and mother, Angelina, as a natural celestial being gift. Stacey has, to put it simply, brute strength as well as her sister Mia and of course she uses this as a weapon to either physically use against people or taunt people with it out of laziness if she doesn't get her way or to casually order people around. Stacey also has angel wings, a genetic gift from her mother Angelina. As stated by Israel, Stacey's wings are "Magnificent, big, and beautiful". Mia and Stacey barely use their wings as they define them as "stupid anime powers", but Stacey will sometimes be seen showing them off to make 'weeaboos' jealous or to fly around and laugh at poor people. Or a simple source of transportation when she doesn't want to teleport. Stacey's demonic powers are more than just setting people/buildings/objects on fire from the snap of her fingers. She can spawn things, other than fire. She can spawn things such as infrastructure, vehicles, elements and compounds, demonic and/or angelic servants, and control them in the way she wants in a telekinetic way, although these are just demon powers. Stacey is known to be extremely smart- She is seen always getting 100% on her tests, and manipulating people and twisting their thoughts into the way she wants them to be like. Metaphorically, Stacey possesses the logic to program people's minds into her robots. Stacey often plans things so that they will always have a certainty of working and then sadistically satisfies herself in other people's misfortunes. Generally without powers, Stacey is quite physically strong. She was always the top of her sports classes (shared first place with her twin Mia), and shared Head Cheerleader with Mia. Her physical strength is displayed when she destroys Wendy Testaburger in a one on one fist fight in the school playground. History Stacey Tesmo, born into a celestial family seems glorious- although it didn't go to plan. Stacey along with her twin sister Mia, were banished from Heaven and Hell into the mortal world at 2 days old by God and Satan due to protecting them from the war. Stacey and Mia's memories were completely wiped, resulting them to believing they are in another family. They were 'born' (placed) into a wealthy family. Angelina was also banished from Heaven by God out of jealousy when she was allegedly sleeping with Satan. Angelina then was forced to be their rude older sister 'Britney'. Stacey's fake parents did not like Stacey at all, and locked her in a dungeon for most of her life. They would also verbally and physically abuse her. They would keep Jackson and Mia away from her. They would rarely feed her, and when they did, it'd be minimal amount and the quality would be extremely poor. Reasons of this are not clearly stated, but it is suspected they knew about Stacey and Mia's awakening powers and because of Stacey's stubborn personality, they thought Mia would be easier to make 'normal'. It is speculated that they were somewhat jealous of Stacey because she had powers and they didn't. Stacey ended up killing her fake parents before they tried to kill her and Mia. Because of that, Stacey was a massive target, and seen as one of the biggest criminals at the time. She also had performed heists with her twin sister, her younger brother and her friends. Stacey eventually managed to kill most people who came after her, and manipulated the entire world she and Mia are good people. Relationships Mia Tesmo Stacey is seen to be extremely close with her twin sister Mia Tesmo, as they are twin sisters and best friends. Stacey and Mia have been through a lot together and nothing seems to break apart the close relationship they have. Stacey and Mia have had fights in the past, some minor, some major, but regardless these are always resolved. Nothing physical ever happens, more so them just getting revenge at each other, and because of their psychopathic ways, Stacey and Mia are able to deal a great amount of emotional pain to each other. Aside from that, Stacey and Mia are seen being two massive bullies and 'rich bitches', which makes a lot of people jealous of them. They seem to only care about each other (or their boyfriends and at times Stan), and often use people together. Stacey and Mia at one point in "incest in wincest, twincest is.." (Chapter 11 of "Moving To The 'Small Town'. TEEN BOOK.") develop feelings for each other and go as far as to making out with each other, holding hands and end up dating each other at some point. This is all due to a spell Mr Dreidl put on them to fulfil his pedophile fantasies. Kenny McCormick Kenny was the second boyfriend of Stacey Tesmo, and the two have been on and off. They have been seen as very close and often talk about a lot of people they dislike together, and are known to have performed sexual activities at school, in public, at parties, or at each other's houses. Stacey had major feelings for Kenny in which she found out Kenny felt the same, thus the two became an on and off pair. Stacey can be seen getting EXTREMELY jealous of Kenny and overprotective at times, even when not dating him. Same goes with Kenny toward Stacey, but not so extreme. Kenny often compliments Stacey's appearance and is seen grabbing her in sexual ways which is followed by Stacey making satisfied noises. They make out in public a lot, or grab each other. In school when dating, they are seen all over each other. Stacey also performs blow jobs to Kenny during class, under his desk which causes teachers to get angry as it disrupts the rest of the class. Eric Cartman Stacey and Eric do not get along. Stacey often complains about how Eric 'isn't right for Mia', which is followed by Eric getting mad at her. Eric has been seen trying to hurt Stacey either physically or emotionally, which immediately backfires as Stacey is smarter and stronger than him. At one point, the two seem to get along in "You know what I hate?" (Chapter 4 of Moving To The 'Small Town'. TEEN BOOK.") at an attempt to make Mia jealous, and they discover they have shared humour. This is evident when; Eric's POV: ''"Hey Stacey." I say before next class. '' "Yeah?" She replies. "You know what I hate?" I smirk. "What?" She says confused. "Fucking Mermaids." I say as Lilian walks past us. "HAHAHA, I KNOW RIGHT!" Stacey laughs, knowing what I'm getting at. "You know what else I hate?" I smirk. "Mm?" Stacey says smirking. "JEWS!" I say tripping Kyle over. "HAHA I KNOW RIGHT!" Stacey says and starts kicking him on the ground. ''We walk off laughing and high-five eachother. I look to see Miah... Oh shit she's jealous! "Miah, you can't talk!" I say when she opens her mouth to talk. '' This only lasts one chapter, and then the two are back to hating each other. Kyle Broflovski Kyle was the first boyfriend of Stacey, which nobody understands why. Stacey cannot explain why she felt those feelings toward Kyle, but regardless the two were a pair for a while. Stacey and Kyle first started dating when the two were in Year 4 at prom. For a while, the two had been seen occasionally kissing and/or hugging each other. Months later, Stacey had begun to bully Kyle, going as far to drawing 'Shrek dicks' on his locker with her new boyfriend Craig Tucker. In addition to that, they had made up a rap about Kyle, making fun of his religion, nerd habits, and hair. Ever since, Kyle has labelled Stacey as a 'demon' and doesn't appear to be frightened of her like his peers. He was still known for a while to send nudes to her, which Stacey screenshots to expose him. Thus, he stopped. Kyle believes Stacey faked dating him to use him, in which, surprisingly, Stacey didn't. Craig Tucker Craig was the third boyfriend of Stacey Tesmo which first started in Year 4. Stacey and Craig were on and off for a while, until things didn't end up working out. Stacey would accidentally, or 'accidentally' cheat on Craig with other people, which left him half annoyed or half sad, never feeling the fullest of these emotions due to his personality. Craig and Stacey seemed more at some point good friends, which didn't last long due to Craig's habit of pushing people out. This however, didn't affect Stacey as she has heaps of friends. Stacey seemed to show some care to Craig, Craig also feeling somewhat care to her too. Genuinely, the two did things for each other, but unfortunately the two went their separate ways, as Craig discovered he is gay, and Stacey being attracted to Kenny. Due to this, the two have been seen being cold to each other, or not talking to each other at all. Stan Marsh Stan is shown being overprotective of Stacey. Stacey often mocks him for this. Stan and Stacey's relationship remains like a normal brother and sister relationship, and the two are usually seen getting along. At one part in the book, the two are seen making out with each other for experimental reasons, (according to Stacey), in order to crush Kyle. This is due to her using manipulation tactics on Stan. Jessica Missi Jessica was new to South Park Elementary in Year 4, and befriended Stacey due to 'their personalities being similar', when in truth, Jessica was just copying Stacey as she is a Jewish spy. Stacey befriended her as she was in a fight with Mia and was an act to make Mia jealous, along with befriending her out of boredom. Stacey eventually realised Jessica was two faced, and got bored of her. She sorted things with Mia, and the two then went and killed Jessica together. Jessica returns years later being revived by Sir Dreidl, and seeks revenge for what Stacey and Mia did to her. She is seen getting angry when Stacey calls her makeup cheap, and had used her Jewish powers to steal Stacey and Mia's powers temporarily. Eventually, Stacey and Mia pull Jessica's life support plug after Jessica got severely harmed, and the two show no remorse when the plug is pulled, going as far as to sending her corpse as 'Snapchat streaks'. Joseph Kyoya Stacey and Joseph have a complicated relationship. At first, Stacey's main goal was to kill Joseph for causing trauma toward Mia and her family. Stacey had ended up killing Joseph twice. After a few years, Joseph was revived, never really fully dying, just being sent to Hell for 3-4 years. He appears once again in Moving to the 'Small Town' Part 3, (teen book). He notices how grown up Stacey has become and how good looking she was. He thought the same with Mia, but decided to finally give up as he knew Stacey would just kill him again. This aside, Joseph and Stacey became flirty with each other for a while, even leading to them having sexual relations behind everyone's backs. Even as far as to Stacey being impregnated by him and having a daughter. Stacey and Joseph never loved each other, it was more of a sexual desire relationship. Stacey doesn't really care much for Joseph's wellbeing and at one part slaves him. Joseph willingly goes along with this for free sex from Stacey. Stacey and Joseph can get along quite well having the shared trait of snobbiness, and can be seen bullying together from time to time. Joseph can also act extremely perverted toward Stacey, but this doesn't usually last long as Stacey gives him intimating looks, thus Joseph being more fearful of Stacey. Jackson Tesmo Jackson Tesmo is the younger, and only full brother of Stacey. Stacey and Jackson always get along well, even as far as Jackson saving Stacey from a pedophile at some point. Stacey and Jackson usually make jokes about people, or make fun of them. Jackson, having a crush on Karen McCormick, Stacey's boyfriend's sister, usually asks Stacey if he knows where Karen is, and this leads to Stacey trying to get them together, even sometimes resorting to force. Although, it's obvious Jackson and Karen both like each other. The two are usually seen doing things for each other and acting in respectful sibling ways. God God is Stacey's father, and not much is known about their relationship as Stacey was casted out of Hell with her twin sister at only 2 days old. God seems to show a lot of care toward his daughter, as the reason she was casted out was in order to protect the newly born twins from the the Celestial War. When God makes his appearance in the mortal world, he reunites with Stacey and acts like a normal father to Stacey. He refreshed her and Mia's memories about their true lives and showed them to their true house/kingdom. Angelina Angelina is the mother of Stacey, and like God, she never had a relationship with her daughter until reuniting years later with her when Stacey and Mia go back to Heaven. Angelina is shown to care a lot for her daughters, and get on quite well, as well as spoiling her daughters. This is shown when she takes Mia and Stacey on a shopping spree in Heaven. Their humour is seen to be shared when they both make fun of Jews together. Thus, the two get on progressively well.